


Jealousy

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [15]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I was wondering if you would be willing to right a 'what was Hook thinking when Emma flirted with, then kissed, his past self</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

Killian was shocked to see Emma in his cabin. What was she doing here? She wasn’t supposed to be back yet! He had just finished his meeting with Snow White, and was about to go back to the tavern to signal to her that he was done so she could leave Hook.

“I thought I told you to keep him occupied,” Killian said, as he took in her hair which seemed to be far more rustled than when he saw her last. She seemed just as shocked to see him still there.

“I am,” Emma explained, as she looked back to see if Hook was coming. Her cheeks were flushed ever so slightly.

“By taking him back to my ship?” Killian asked incredulously. He felt a bit of anger flow through him, as he took in the situation. What was she willing to do with Hook if Killian hadn’t been there? Would she still do so?

“His ship,” Emma said defensively.

“You know what I mean,” Killian said, looking hurt. It hurt because it was Hook’s ship. It hurt because he had given up his ship without a second thought to get back to her.

“I stalled as long as I could. I thought you would be gone by now,” Emma apologised. “I’ll try to keep him above deck so you can get out of here.” He was about to go up the stairs when he heard the door open, so he quickly ducked behind the table in his room.

“Where might you be going?” he heard his past self ask her. “I do hope you’re not having second thoughts.” He was smirking at her, like a lion ready to pounce on her. Killian knew Hook, because at that time he would have no reservations at bedding a bar maiden simply because he could. But there was no way in hell that Hook would get Emma.

“No,” Emma said with a smile, as she grabbed his coat in her fingers. “I just got tired of waiting.” She pulled him in, just as she kissed Killian in Neverland.

It hurt to see her kissing him, well past him, like that, no reservations, no doubt, nothing. Yet here was he, a person who fought long and hard for her, hiding in the shadows as he was forced to endure it. Honestly, it probably would be a lot less painful to see her kissing another guy like that, but the fact that it was a version of him killed Killian. She had opened her eyes a few times to glace at Killian to see if he was leaving.

“My apologies, a woman as beautiful as you deserves my full and prompt attention,” Hook said with a smile. Obviously he was ecstatic, he just got to kiss her.

Killian circled around the room, ready to leave, but he couldn’t just yet. So he pulled Hook away from her, so that he would turn towards Killian, pulled back his fist, and punched him right In the face. He knew that he would be feeling sore in the morning, but he would probably just blame it on the alcohol; it was what he always did.

“Are you kidding me?” Emma exclaimed. “How is that not going to have consequences?” She asked as she stared at him in shock.

“He was asking for it,” Killian defended, as he gestured to his unconscious past self. “And like I said, he’ll blame the rum. Now let’s get out of here.”

Killian shot his past self one last look, and felt content. If he couldn’t have Emma now, then there was no bloody way past him would get her either.

 


End file.
